


Meeting

by StarFlamanic



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Anime), IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Karatoga (IDOLiSH7), Kyuubi saved him, No Romance, No Spoilers, Onibi got bullied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFlamanic/pseuds/StarFlamanic
Summary: A small one-shot, based on a comic I found on Pixiv between Onibi and Kyuubi-no-kitsune. Shortened his name to Kyuubi to make it easy.Picture: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/77980118
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> A small one-shot, based on a comic I found on Pixiv between Onibi and Kyuubi-no-kitsune. Shortened his name to Kyuubi to make it easy.
> 
> Picture: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/77980118

Kyuubi sighed, he had closed his shop early, business was slow and he didn't feel like interacting with the other yokai. The other yokai stared as he walked by, no one dared crossing paths with him. Finding nothing to do Hikage Town he made his way toward the forest. Following a path that had a line of torii gates. 

Sitting down on a branch, he looked around boredly. It was peaceful, so that was relaxing and made him feel at ease. He couldn't say he was stressed since he didn't cook ramen at his shop, he hated getting his tails dirty. 

"Hmm?" Suddenly he heard a commotion below. 

In front of him was a clearing. There was four people there, three of them surrounded the fourth who looked smaller than them. They were laying on the ground, curled up slightly. He hopped down from the branch and approached the small group.

"My my, what's going on here?" he smiled eerily to the three yokai. 

Just the sight of him made the three back off as they stammered clearly trying to come up with an excuse. Not wanting to start trouble with the kitsune they quickly left. He watched quietly as the disappeared from his sight. Now turning his gaze to the younger yokai, he looked a little beat up. He was still alive, he was visibly shaking.

'He can just make his way home after some rest' he thought to himself. He began walking off, thoughts flooding his mind. 'I wonder why they went after him. He didn't seem to badly hurt, maybe they were picking on him. Still he should be fine on his own. I doubt those three will come back'

He stopped in his tracks when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Glaring, he looked behind him to see the young yokai had gotten up, now kneeling. The young yokai was sobbing a lot, he couldn't understand what he was trying to say. 

'Just what does he want..Huh?'

The yokai looked at the ribbon attached to the front of his clothes, grabbing it and using it as some kind of tissue. Kyuubi held a hand to his face, not knowing what to do with the young boy. He summoned a flame in his hands, hoping the action would scare the child off. Giving a serious glance to him.

Instead, the child smiled, wiping tears away from one eye, "Thank you for scaring those mean yokai off. You're really cool mister" 

As soon as he said that the flames disappeared, he stared at the child, confused by why he wasn't scared. Reaching out he picked up the young yokai. "Do you have a name?"

"Onibi!"

"..A low class yokai huh..Can you even bring out your flames yet" He shook his head in response. "I see..Do you have a home?" Another he shook his head. He thought for a moment before deciding, "I'll just bring you home with me then" 

Onibi blinked tilting, his head curiously. Kyuubi carried Onibi, he wasn't sure if he could walk due to what happened to him. Even if he could he didn't want him falling behind or straying off.

"What's your name?" he asked.

The kitsune chuckled, "Kyuubi-no-kitsune. But Kyuubi is fine if it's to difficult for you to say my full name"

"Kyuubi!" Onibi said happily. How cute. He had a lot to teach this young yokai. This should be an experience for them both. 

"I'll raise you the best I can Onibi. Pay attention to what I teach you"

He nodded his head, he was happy to have met the kitsune. Especially since he saved him from the yokais who had picked on him. He was determined to learn how to defend himself and show the kitsune what he could do. But that would take some time to learn what he was capable of.


End file.
